


Having to Tell Fury

by Moonrose91



Series: The Ties That Bind [3]
Category: Marvel (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Telling People, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-01
Updated: 2012-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-11 04:38:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonrose91/pseuds/Moonrose91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coulson had long decided that he had never wanted to have this conversation.</p><p>Too bad he didn't have a choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Having to Tell Fury

There were many things that Agent Coulson did not want to talk to his boss about.

The first being how, exactly, he had managed to shoot eight people with three bullets (mostly because he couldn’t remember how he did it, but he thinks that it helped that two of the guys were standing close to each other, and the rest was from shrapnel).

The second being his marriage, which included the fact that Sarah was now pregnant and he was an, official, Level 5 agent (though he had a Level 3 clearance, for the most part) in Fury’s cell, he had no choice.

He let out a long and low sigh, folding all of his emotions into a little box and plopping it in the back of his mind. He then knocked on Fury’s door and waited, patiently, for the allowance to enter. “Come in,” Fury called and Coulson stepped in, all of his emotions shut down.

“Sir, I need to file a change of situation form with you,” he stated and Fury looked up.

“If you divorced, or are in the middle of a divorce, I will shoot you in the knee and force you to recuperate at home,” Fury stated and Coulson flinched a bit at that.

“Nothing like that, sir,” he answered softly.

“I thought you said she couldn’t get pregnant,” Fury responded.

“The likely hood was small, not impossible. The fact her family doesn’t have a good track record with pregnancies had us both worried; we figured we could adopt or get a dog when the need to start nesting started cropping up,” Coulson answered.

“You’d get the dog. You would convince her that the dog would be better, but it would still hurt as all fuck when someone decided to shoot that dog to get to you,” Fury corrected.

“They would run the dog over with a car that they didn’t own and make sure that no one connected them to it,” Phil responded.

Phil refused to give more of an answer, and Fury let out a low sigh. “Did you fill out the form?” Fury asked and was a bit surprised when Phil pulled it out of an inside pocket, folded up, and he set it on the desk.

“I would prefer that this stay off the servers. And locked up somewhere only you can go,” he stated.

Fury looked him over.

“When are you going to tell John?” Fury asked.

Coulson resisted the urge to swear.

Sometimes he really hated Fury, he really did.

“The change will be implemented in my private file only, just like your marriage,” Fury continued.

Coulson nodded and headed back to his office, focusing on paperwork until it was time to get home.

He had a pregnant wife to get back to and shower with love.


End file.
